


Death's Shadow

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has to comfort Remus at Fabian and Gideon's funeral.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Shadow

Sirius held Remus to his chest during the joint funeral of Fabian and Gideon Prewitt. The fire blazed over their caskets, they were so close that Sirius sometimes thought the fire touched his skin. 

This was one of their biggest fears and knew it wasn't unreasonable. Someday, perhaps soon, one of them would be taken away from the mortal world, leaving the other crippled. That seemed to be the price you paid in this war. His gaze shifted to Lily, who only had a few months left until she went into labor. What would happen if… 

Sirius choked back a sob. He couldn't think of those things. Not now, when Remus needed him. Remus had been close with Fabian; his death had been hard on Remus. Sirius wrapped his arms tighter around his lover. They'd get through this, like they had with every death before, and they'd be there for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.


End file.
